


Perfect

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Bradley have to do a photoshoot.  Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

When Colin walks out onto the photoshoot set, Bradley feels his mouth go dry. He knows how sexy Colin can be, has seen him every which way possible, but something about the way the dark gray t-shirt clings to his frame sends a curl of arousal through Bradley's stomach. The curve at the top barely covers his collarbones, and it makes Bradley want to pull it down and suck a line of possessive kisses just out of sight.

And, oh god, the way Colin is looking at him, his eyes dragging over the black button-up they insisted Bradley wear, it's almost too much. He watches as Colin walks up to him, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Colin's eyes are dark, full of promises that Bradley has no doubt he'll follow through on, and when he steps just-this-far into Bradley's personal space it's all Bradley can do not to pull him close and kiss him breathless.

Colin is apparently thinking the same thing, because he only glances around quickly before wrapping his fingers around Bradley's wrist and tugging him into a nearby supply closet. As soon as the door closes behind them Bradley is pressing Colin into the wall, licking into his mouth and shoving his hands under the hem of the t-shirt. Colin's hands are in his hair, destroying the entire hour it took the stylist to fix it perfectly.

"Fuck, Col," Bradley gasps, grinding his hips against Colin's and dragging their hard cocks together through the material of their jeans. "You are so goddamn sexy."

Colin bites down on Bradley's bottom lip and then soothes the spot with his tongue. He moves his hands to the front of the button-up, long fingers easily slipping the buttons through the holes. "I want so bad to just rip these off," he says. "Do you have any idea—"

Bradley moans and buries one hand into Colin's equally-perfected hair, gripping hard and pulling him into a deep kiss. He feels Colin's hands sliding inside his now-open shirt, over his ribs and up to flick his thumbs over Bradley's nipples. Sparks of pleasure course through him, and Bradley's hips stutter as he gasps into Colin's mouth. All he wants to do is strip Colin bare, spread him out and fuck him open until they're both too exhausted to move, but he can't because they have to go have their bloody pictures taken.

So he does the next best thing and flips open the button on Colin's jeans, shoving his hand inside and wrapping it around Colin's hard dick.

Colin curses loudly, and then buries his head in Bradley's shoulder. One hand snakes down and tugs open the fly on Bradley's jeans before pushing inside to grip him tightly. The angle isn't the best, it's pretty damn awkward actually, but Bradley knows Colin well enough to know exactly how to twist his wrist and press his thumb for the quickest results. Colin knows him too, knows Bradley needs it tight and rough.

"Gonna fuck you so hard when we get back," Colin breathes into Bradley's ear. "Or you can fuck me; I'd like that. Fill me up, take me apart. Use your mouth and your fingers and your tongue—"

Bradley comes, hard. He shudders and bites down on Colin's neck, and then forces himself to let go so there won't be a mark. Colin's hand cups around him, catching the thick strings so that it won't get on their clothes. He carefully pulls his hand out and Bradley shifts back enough to angle his own hand better on Colin's cock. It only takes a few more hard strokes before Colin is coming into Bradley's hand, hot liquid pooling in his palm.

When they finally emerge from the supply closet several minutes later, hair a mess and Bradley's shirt still unbuttoned, the photographer only raises an amused eyebrow and declares them perfect.

~*~

They barely make it through the door of their hotel room before Colin is pushing Bradley toward the bed, stripping off his t-shirt and tugging on the button to his jeans. His orgasm earlier had only done enough to take the edge off and now he wants more, he wants to feel Bradley against him, inside of him, taking him apart and then piecing him back together again.

Bradley hits the edge of the bed and tumbles backward, dragging Colin with him. They wriggle out of the rest of their clothing, tossing it carelessly to the side, and then Bradley's hands are everywhere: in Colin's hair, sliding down his back, spanning his ribs, cupping his arse as he thrusts up against him. They're both hard, Colin's cock aching as it drags wetly across Bradley's.

He's on his back before he realizes they're moving, his legs being shoved apart as Bradley grabs the bottle of lube they had left on the bed earlier that morning.

"I wanted to fuck you the whole time they were taking those bloody pictures," Bradley mutters, opening the bottle and pouring out a generous amount. "All those _fuck me_ looks you were giving me—"

"Me?" Colin says with a breathless laugh. "You should have seen your face, that smirk you always get—"

He breaks off with a sharp cry as Bradley slides two slick fingers into him, up to the knuckle. The stretch burns but it's good, so fucking good, and he grinds down further onto Bradley's hand. And then the fingers are gone and Bradley is over him, dragging one leg over his shoulder and pushing into him. His eyes are wild, pupils blown wide and dark with lust, and Colin whines deep in his chest.

Bradley curses and shifts, one hand gripping Colin's hip hard enough to leave bruises, and then he's snapping his hips, driving deep in a familiar rhythm. Colin reaches up to drag Bradley down into a rough kiss, teeth clacking, with one hand clenched tightly in Bradley's messy hair and the other gripping the back of his neck. He licks into Bradley's mouth, swallowing the delicious little moans echoing from his throat.

Bradley shifts again, breaking the kiss, and Colin feels his hand wrapping around his cock. He curses and bucks, Bradley's dick pushing in even deeper and stretching him wide open. They both curse, and Colin starts thrusting up into the circle of Bradley's hand as best he can while Bradley pushes in harder than before. It's frantic and desperate, rough and deep and utterly, utterly perfect.

Bradley's rhythm falters, hitching gasps sounding, and then he's freezing, tensing, his eyelids fluttering as a low groan is wrenched from his chest. Colin whimpers, still hard, and Bradley opens his eyes to smirk down at him before carefully pulling out. His hands spread over Colin's hips, pinning him down, and then he's swallowing Colin's cock down.

Colin shouts, trying to thrust up into that soft, wet heat, but Bradley doesn't let him move. His tongue drags along the vein on the underside and twists over the head, and he sucks hard as he sinks back down. It's too much, an overload of sensations when he's already sensitive, and Colin lets out a stream of curses as he comes and comes.

Bradley sucks it all out, throat working as he swallows, and Colin groans in almost-pain, shoving him away. He's completely boneless, his limbs heavy, but eagerly responds when Bradley moves up to kiss him, deep and filthy.

"Best photoshoot ever," Bradley says when he finally pulls away.

Colin can't help but agree.


End file.
